Remembering to Forget
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Amy is wandering the TARDIS when she gets a surprise. I wrote it cause i don't think with every new regeneration, the Doctor forgets. 10 new who Rose was and Sarah Jane.. So why doesn't 11 talk about Donna? So unfair.


Amy looked at herself. Feeling as though she had been in her pyjamas for years. And if she lingered for long enough the faint stench of deep space whale vomit seeped through her clothes. So it was time for a change.

She didn't want to ask the Doctor to take her home, just so she could pickup a new outfit. And hopefully not the one she had left behind, hanging up on her wardrobe door.

Leaving the Doctor in the TARDIS main control room, tinkering around. And it was the perfect time to explore.

Having already re discovered the library, the swimming pool. Which was still actually situated inside the library. But it wasn't what she was looking for.

The Doctor had told her that there was a wardrobe somewhere, full of clothes. But the whereabouts had escaped him. So it was up to her!

As she turned a corner, she noticed it out of the corner of her eye. A door, a plain and simple door. Amy looked around, seeing if the Doctor had been following her. But the corridor behind her was empty.

Her hand reached out, grabbing hold on the door knob and turning it. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Her jaw dropped at seeing rail upon rail of clothes. Not just clothes but shoes. Loads and loads of shoes. And Amy loved shoes. In her line of work, dress up was a part of her life.

Amy ran into the room, picking up hand full of clothes, searching for the nearest mirror. But something made her stop.

A white shining light shone down on her, blinding her for a moment. Making her almost bump into the six foot mirror. She tried to move, but found herself frozen to the spot. No matter how hard she tried, she was stuck!

"DOCTOR!" she screamed. Hoping that he could hear her all the way from the TARDIS' control room.

There was nothing.

"DOCTOR," she scream again.

A few moment past and she heard someone running towards her. The Doctor blew into the room like a 10 force gale.

"What? What is it, I'm busy," he said, failing to notice the streaming bright white light.

Amy's eyes motioned as best she could towards the light, hoping that he could see her predicament.

"Oh that.. Its nothing. Nothing to worry about," he said, casually, turning on his heels quickly.

He'd almost made it out of the room, until Amy screamed at him again.

"DOCTOR! What is it?" she asked.

The Doctor turned, seeing Amy trying to get free of the light.

"Its just the TARDIS scanning you. What did you touch?" he asked.

"Just a few clothes!"

"Clothes that didn't belong to you?"

Amy tried to shake her head, failing again.

"What did you expect. Couldn't go around in my night clothes forever. And it was you who told me about this place. You can't give a girl the key to the candy store and not expect her to take a handful,"

The Doctor looked at the clothes in Amy's hands, for a moment, remembering who they belonged too. He looked around, trying to find an interface. Amy looked up as a screen popped up out of nowhere.

"She never ceases to amaze me!" he said, patting the top of the screen.

"What's it doing now?" Amy asked.

"Cataloguing you,"

"Cataloguing me? What the hell for?"

The Doctor sat on a nearby stool, hoping to explain the TARDIS' actions.

"So she doesn't think you're an intruder. It didn't recognise you when you picked up the clothes.""Because they belonged to someone else?"

He nodded. Wishing that he didn't have to explain every single thing to her.

"Who's was they?" she asked.

As both of them looked up at the screen, they saw different faces. Young, old, men, women. The Doctor's previous companions. Then it began to slow. A picture of a pretty blonde haired girl appeared on the screen. The Doctor looked away. Wanting the memories of his previous incarnation to remain hidden away. Then there was another. A young, coloured girl, wearing a red leather jacket. Finally it stopped on another redhead.

"_Donna Noble"_ Amy whispered, hearing her name from somewhere, but not exactly where. "How did I know that?" she asked.

"Because there's a telepathic link between the TARDIS and those who travel in one."

"But Donna Noble? Who was she?"

The Doctor sighed. Not being able to stop those memories from surfacing. Even it was one of the happiest/painful memories he wished to forget.

"Donna Noble was brilliant. Stopped the Dalek emperor single handed."

"You said _was_?"

"Is, she is brilliant. Always was, always will be."

The Doctor stood quickly, getting to his feet.

"Is it going to let me go?"

"Just give her a few seconds," he said.

As predicted, the beam of light vanished within a matter of seconds, freeing Amy and letting her move.

"Though it was never going to let me go."

She looked up at the screen one more time. Seeing now her face had followed that of Donna Noble's.

"So its done cataloguing me now?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes Amy Pond, you're free to go."

"Good,"

She ran past the Doctor, heading off to another yet to be discovered rail of clothes.

When she was out of looking back distance. The Doctor looked at the screen. Seeing all of their faces, remembering them all. Knowing that it was the TARDIS' little way of making him remember. Even if he tried hard to block the memories. Deep down he would never forget.

/lj-cut


End file.
